


Let's hurt tonight

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You and Erik fave feelings towards each other, but obviously none of you admits it. One evering, Erik misunderstoods Charles during a conversation about you and a confrontation ensues.





	Let's hurt tonight

The evening has fallen quite some time ago yet you can’t sleep. Something bothers you and, despite having hard times admitting it, you know very well why sleep evades you.

You can’t stop thinking about Erik. Since the very day he had arrived with Charles, the quiet, cold facade of his couldn’t leave your thoughts. You wondered what happened to him, what made him so distant?

And when you found out… Good God, you couldn’t help but cry.

Still, Charles was the only one Erik would speak openly to. Yes, you did share a word or two with him but never a longer conversation. Actually, you began thinking Erik hated you.

Charles assured you that was not a thing. Erik was just like that, he had hard time trusting people, which was no surprise after what he had been through. But still, Charles didn’t convince you. Obviously, you knew better.

Even though you trusted Charles, you just couldn’t take his words seriously. He heard your worries and wanted you soothe you. Nothing more. Just empty words.

___________

“Charles, is Y/N your family? You seem very close.”

“No,” Charles laughs a little, “Y/N’s my friend. We’ve known each other for… forever.”

“Is she a mutant as well?”

Charles nods. “She is. Although she’s not very keen on using her powers.”

Erik knits his brows. “Why not? Did she hurt anybody?”

Charles nods once more. “Her power is a bit explosive, so to say. But now she can control it perfectly and thus, will teach the students how to control their powers.”

“You speak very fondly of her,” Erik muses, trying not to show anything more than polite interest. But Charles can sense that something is underneath, that Erik is hiding something. Surely, he will not push Erik , but Charles is starting to feel very curious.

“Well, how can I not? She’s the strongest woman I ever met, my real friend, someone with the same vision I have. At times, I think I didn’t deserve her. But she’s still by my side, still supporting me. You don’t meet people like her very often. She’s special.” Charles smiles, more to himself than to Erik, and the latter notices it immediately.

Then, out of nowhere, Erik stands up from his seat and leaves, muttering something to himself.

Charles opens his eyes as the memory of his last conversation with Erik ends. It was two days ago and for the time being, Erik is actively avoiding him.

Truth be told, he was suspecting something since he saw how Erik looked at you for the first time. And well, there were his thoughts… As if something exploded in Erik’s head and then was quickly muted so that Charles wouldn’t notice it.

And then, whenever Charles stumbled upon you and Erik in one room there was this heavy silence, a kind of tension you and Erik seemed to ignore. He didn’t talk to you or Erik about it simply because he was sure the two of you would solve it, one way or another.

However, nothing changed and Charles is now sure that both of you were acting like teenagers.

“Teenagers in love…” he mutters to himself as he makes his way to your room. He has a feeling you won’t be sleeping.

___________

You don’t expect anyone to visit you this late but you’re not really surprised to hear a knocking on your door. There’s only one person who can come to you at this time and so you call,

“come in, Charles!”

He lets himself in and looks around you room. There’s an open book on your nightstand, still on the same page you opened it. A half drunk bottle of beer and an untouched dinner but you look like you don’t care about it. You’re still in you day clothes as if you didn’t plan on sleeping at all.

“Is everything okay?” you ask and Charles raises his brows.

“Yes, why?”

“It’s a bit late and you wouldn’t come here if everything was alright,” you note with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach you eyes.

“Well, uhm…” he clears his throat and sits on your bed. “I wanted to talk to you about something I sensed lately. Well, in fact, I’ve been sensing it for a while now.”

“Something’s wrong with one of the students? I thought they were doing well, none of them came with any problem to me.”

“No, no, no, it’s not about students, Y/N. It’s about you,” he decides to not mention Erik as of now. Most likely you will tell by yourself and Charles doesn’t want to be too nosy.

“Oh,” you pant and try to smile. “I forgot how observant you can be. Or were my thoughts too loud?”

“A bit of both,” he admits. Slowly, he comes to your bed and sits on the edge, facing you.

“So, what’s the deal?” you ask, half jokingly. Charles notices you’re tensed, a bit anxious.

“Y/N, forgive me for sticking my nose where I should no, but I’ve noticed that you and Erik don’t really talk to each other.”

You knit your brows, “well, that’s true. But it’s not my fault. He’s… hard to get through.”

Charles chuckles quietly.

“Yes, he is. Sometimes I think that nobody could break through his walls. Raven tried though…”

“And?”

“Let’s say it ended up as a one time adventure.”

“Oh…” you nod your head. It doesn’t change how you feel about Erik, although for a brief moment you wish Charles didn’t tell you.

“Does it bother you?”

“No, why would it?”

“Y/N… How long do we know each other? Please, I’m not going to judge you, I only want to help. You look like a shadow of yourself at times and I hate to see you so upset. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Charles pleas and you close your eyes, gathering your thoughts.

You’re sure he won’t judge you but admitting that you’re in love with Erik… You don’t really know how Charles will react. Would he secretly mock you? Would he play matchmaker and try to get you and Erik together?

You smirk at your last thought.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just realized how bad of a matchmaker you’d be.”

“Oh, wanna bet? Also, that’s disappointing. You’re my best friend, you know I’d do everything for you.”

“Even that?”

“Of course! If that’s what you want me to be…”

“Charles… You think that… it might happen? That I’m enough?”

“Y/N, love, without a question! Believe me, I know.”

“Well, then… we can try to figure it out somehow. I mean, I don’t want to say it out loud, but…”

“You don’t have to,” Charles gives you an encouraging smile and you nod.

“Want some tea?” you propose and he stands up.

“Sure.”

You get up, tie your up in no time and come to the door, opening it.

And…

“Erik?” you almost shout, surprised.

“Charles, I thought I’d find you here. I have a quick question. When did you star to find it amusing?”

“Find what amusing?” Charles is shocked, even more than you.

“Making fun of my feelings,” Erik says through gritted teeth, giving you a quick gaze.

Your heart starts to pound. You wasn’t ready for that kind of confrontation. Frankly, you never wanted to take part in one.

“Erik, I was never-”

“Never? And that conversation we had couple of days ago? And now, a moment ago I’ve heard…”

“Heard what?” you ask as you finally realize what Erik is so angry about. He misinterpreted those words. As surely he did while speaking with Charles.

Erik looks at you intensly but you don’t flinch. You’re prepared, knowing very well now why he was acting so strangely around you.

“I was talking about you, you idiot,” you whisper to him with a fond smile and he opens his mouth, caught of guard.

“She really was,” Charles confirms and squeezes his way past the two of you. His head starts to ache - there’s too much of emotions for him to bear. 

Erik is dumbfounded - he stares at you with absolute shock and you wave your hand in front of his face to snap him out. 

“Listen, I know Charles made it sound as if him and I were… very close, but we’re just friends.”

“I misunderstood everything,” Erik mutters, running his hand down his face. 

“Evidently,” you nod. “So, do you want to drink some tea with me? And talk?”

“Yes, but no tea. Wine maybe?” he smiles at you and your heart skips a bit. There he is - finally back to his senses and charming as ever. 

“Wine’s better, yes,” you admit and make your way to the kitchen. Erik steps by your side and slides his arm around your waist, making shivers run down your spine. And you sure enjoy it. 

“And perhaps less talking…”


End file.
